


Die frohe Botschaft

by Jhnlck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnlck/pseuds/Jhnlck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich bin auf keinen Fall die Braut in dieser Beziehung!" light/preslash zu erkennen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die frohe Botschaft

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the happy announcement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174076) by birdbox. 



“Um Himmels willen,” sagt Kriminalinspekteur Lestrade gereizt, nachdem Sherlock und John gerade eine Runde von besonders neckischem Geplänkel hinter sich gebracht hatten. “Werdet ihr zwei endlich heiraten oder so? Bitte? Würde alle unsere Leben erleichtern!” Er schaute wieder runter auf die Fallakte die er grade durchguckt, kopfschüttelnd. 

Sherlock guckt ihn an und verzieht sein Gesicht in einen regelrechten Schmollmund, die Arme verschränkt. “Gibt zurzeit keine interessanten Morde, oder?” fragt er.

Lestrade starrt, er sieht die Relevanz der Frage nicht. “Nein…”

Sherlock schnieft nachdenklich, und sagt dann, “John?”

John verdreht seinen Hals auf dem Leder Stuhl auf dem er gerade sitzt um ihn anzuschauen. “Ja?”

“Hast du Montag schon irgendwas vor?”

“Glaub nich… warum?”

“Wolln wir heiraten?” Der lockere Ton seiner Stimme bringt Lestrade dazu, seinen Tee wieder in seine Tasse zu spucken, aber John und Sherlock scheinen das nicht mitzubekommen.

John dreht seinen Stuhl so, dass er ihnen gegenüber sitzt. “Warum nicht? Hab nix besseres vor. Aber du bezahlst.” 

“Ihr seid verrückt. Ihr beide seit verdammt nochmal verrückt.” unterbricht Lestrade ungläubig, aber er wird ignoriert.

“Wiso?” fragt Sherlock auf Johns aussage hin, schockiert das er so etwas überhaupt vorschlagen würde.

“Ich hab neulich die Milch gekauft,” erklärt John ihm als ob das offensichtlich wäre.

“Seit wann gleicht Milch kaufen den Kosten einer Hochzeit? Außerdem, war ich der Annahme das in der heutigen Gesellschaft die Familie der Braut die Hochzeit bezahlt.”

“Ich bin auf keinen Fall die Braut in dieser Beziehung! Und dein Bruder ‘ist’ die britische Regierung, kann er nich regeln das wir eine kostenlos bekommen? Er hat doch bestimmt Kontakte in der Hochzeitsindustrie.”

Sherlock lacht kurz. “Er wird das lieben. Mycroft Holmes, Hochzeits-Planer. Es wird sein Ego nur noch weiter stärken, kann ich mir vorstellen. 

“Hör auf so über meinen zukünftigen Schwager zu reden,” mahnt John, während er einen warnenden Finger auf Sherlock zeigt. Dann schaut er zu Lestrade, er scheint sich zu erinnern das er auch da ist, das erste mal seit diese Unterhaltung begonnen hatte. “Trauzeuge?” fragt er unschuldig.

“Ich geb auf!” schreit Lestrade und läuft aus seinem Büro. “Ich geb auf!”

**Author's Note:**

> Eine der lustigsten fanfics die ich je gelesen hab, Danke an birdbox :)  
> (One of the funniest fanfics I've ever read, thanks to birdbox :))


End file.
